


Lesson

by SerenityXStar



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Foxy Kurama, M/M, Not Strictly Canon, Snarky Hiei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-30
Updated: 2005-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiei can't understand why Kurama would want to eat and drink when he doesn't have to.  Kurama decides to educate Hiei in a few other enjoyable things he doesn't strictly need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> The first Anime fic I wrote... Ah, memories. I was still feeling the writing thing out. Using other's characters to create something. I took liberties of course and so I can't really call this canon. But I was always fond of the result. I hope readers are as well!

"Excuse me?" Hiei arched a dark brow, his mouth set in a thin line.

"I asked you to be my companion for the night. I assure you, it won't kill you." Kurama sighed, crossing his arms after brushing a strand of his long red hair back.

"I'm quite sure I wouldn't die. But why the hell would you want company? Least of all mine." His brows knit together in seeming annoyance, though he was hiding a good deal of confusion. Hiei was one to make his attitude, if not his feelings, known and he'd stated his position on friendship more than once.

Kurama, however, knew Hiei's quirks by now. He could see through the annoyed front as if it weren't there. They were both demons after all. "Well, to be honest, I miss being among humans. They have company often. I've been finding myself lonely as of late. You and I have been companions before. What's another time?"

Hiei frowned slightly. The ever calm Kurama. Feeling lonely. And admitting it. Though he had never been as closed with emotions as Hiei. But still. "So you want me to pretend to be a human you can keep company with. Doesn't exactly sound entertaining."

"You don't need to pretend to be anything. And you can leave when you like." Half turning, he paused, looking at Hiei with the faintest of smiles. "Besides. You couldn't pretend to be human if you wanted to."

Hiei's frown deepened, eyeing Kurama, crossing his arms over his chest. He was tempted to wipe the smile from Kurama's face. "And why not? What's so hard about being human? I'd simply have to seem weak and pitiful."

"Is that all humans are to you Hiei?" He spoke softly, shaking his head. Turning to walk away, he spoke over his shoulder. "There is much you could learn... If you were willing. Humans live better lives than demons in most cases. My invitation still stands." He kept walking, slowly fading from view, leaving Hiei staring after him.

Giving a snort, Hiei looked away, scowling now. He stole a glance back at Kurama before he faded from view entirely however. Things he could learn. Bah. And the 'great' Kurama could probably teach him all... He sighed, slightly curious despite himself. Maybe he'd stop by. Just for a little while...

 

~*~

 

Hiei stopped outside of Kurama's dwelling. Or home, as he liked to call it. Definitely too much time with humans. Straightening his shirt, no sense in looking unkempt after all, he knocked, waiting quietly outside of the door.

After a brief pause, the door opened and Kurama looked out, red hair framing his face, fox ears visible. Seeing Hiei, he gave a smile, stepping aside, gesturing for him to come in. "You came. I was beginning to wonder. Please, make yourself comfortable. Its not much, but its home." He shut the door after Hiei, his tail swishing slowly around his legs.

Moving into the room, Hiei looked around curiously. A simple house indeed. Set up in the typical human fashion. A sitting room with a table and seats, a kitchen area, adjacent bedroom... even a bathing room. Sitting slowly, he looked back to Kurama. "Interesting place. And what's with the tail?"

"This form is most comfortable. So when I'm here, I use it. And thank you. I enjoy it." Choosing a seat for himself, one more or less across from Hiei, he indicated the table between them. "Would you like something to drink? There is tea ready, though I have other things." He sipped his own drink.

Hiei sighed, crossing his arms, sitting back in his chair. "I'll keep company with you Kurama, but I won't play your little games. Its ridiculous if you ask me."

Blinking, Kurama looked at Hiei, slightly confused. "Games? I'm not playing any games. I had hoped for a quiet evening, or as long as you stayed. What is so wrong about offering you a drink? It would have been rude not to."

"That's just it Kurama. Demons don't need to drink anything. Or eat for that matter. Next you'll be offering me a meal. I'm not human and neither are you."

"No Hiei, you're not human. And I know I'm not. But I lived as one for seventeen years. I learned more in that time than I ever did as a demon. I eat and drink on occasion. It's a thing to be enjoyed. The tastes are exquisite. But if you wish me not to..." He set his drink down slowly, sitting back in his chair.

"Ever the dramatic I see. Don't work yourself up Kurama. You'll lose that calm façade of yours. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Reaching towards the table, Hiei picked up Kurama's glass, looking at it. It was elegant, but at the same time simple. A tall flute-like design of cobalt blue glass. The hue made the liquid look a rich purple. Arching a brow curiously, he looked back to Kurama, watching him while taking a sip. His eyes widened slightly.

Kurama never moved, but watched clo closely. Smiling at the surprise he tipped his head to one side, a fox ear flicking slightly. "Its wine. One of my favorites. A rich red. Aged well... What do you think? I could get you a glass." The half smile never left his lips. 

"Its... not bad." Taking another quick sip, he set the glass down again. He swallowed the liquid slowly, letting the taste linger. Savoring it. No, he argued, not savoring. Just... enjoying. He didn't say anything else, half-ignoring Kurama as the other stood, moving into the kitchen. He looked up as he returned, accepting the offered glass, a match to the other. Looking down, he mumbled a thanks.

Returning to his seat, Kurama smiled tolerantly. "You see Hiei? You don't need to drink, but the wine is good. There are other things you could learn. So much more." Picking up his glass again, he took a drink.

Hiei sipped from his own glass. The wine was thick and sweet, though having a slight tang, chilled to be cool against his tongue and throat, but not cold. Damn Kurama. Why did he always have to be right? Looking back finally, he met the deep eyes, set in that ever-placid face. "Such as? Food isn't exactly exciting you know. And other than that, what is there to learn? Tell me, O great teacher Kurama." He allowed a note of sarcasm to creep into his voice.

Setting his glass down slowly, Kurama stood, his tail swishing as he moved towards Hiei. He watched carefully as Hiei cocked a brow, then sipped his wine just before setting the glass down. Not pausing, Kurama lowered himself into Hiei's lap, curling an arm around to drape it over his shoulders, that position offering the most comfort.

Hiei couldn't hide the surprise and the little confusion that showed on his face, though he quickly masked it, wishing, not for the first time, that he could look perpetually calm as Kurama could. Not moving, he eyed the one in his lap. "Kurama, what are you doing? I fail to see how this teaches anything. Or am I to be furniture? Really, I - mmph!"

Hiei was cut off suddenly as he found Kurama's lips pressed to his own. Kurama watched in amusement as Hiei's eyes opened wide once more. He kissed Hiei softly for a moment, then slowly pulled back.

Blinking for a startled moment, Hiei stared at Kurama, finally fixing a slight frown to his face. "What the hell was that? Why are you sitting on me anyway? What was in that wine of yours? I drank some as well.. Should I fear for - " He was cut off again, this time by Kurama's finger against his lips. He pouted just slightly at having his rant cut off.

"You talk too much." Smirking, Kurama resituated himself, turning to face Hiei, straddling his legs. "Now then. There was nothing in my wine, or in yours for that matter. I simply felt another lesson was in order. You did ask after all." Leaning closer, he sought to capture Hiei's lips again, touching his fingertips to one cheek.

Hiei eyed Kurama warily. How was Kurama taking over his lap and ing ing him supposed to teach anything? Turning his head, he sought to dodge the kiss, but lost the battle a moment later. Finding Kurama's lips pressed to his own once more, he sighed inwardly. Though the sensation wasn't unpleasant... Considering, he returned the pressure slightly, slowly getting the hang of the kiss.

Feeling the response, Kurama smiled to himself. Hiei couldn't turn down a challenge of aind.ind. Though he hoped that the need to prove himself would slowly give way to a desire to simply continue. Moving a hand to Hiei's chest, he traced over the fabric with his fingertips, slowly unfastening the shirt, a button at a time.

Hiei tried to keep his senses sharp to keep close track of Kurama's actions, but they were slowly, and then more quickly as he felt the hands moving, being dulled, replaced by a warmth deep within. He fought it, but with little determination. Just why did Kurama like growing up as a human so much? The question rolled over in his mind. Perhaps he'd find out.

Opening the last button, Kurama slipped his hands into Hiei's shirt, grazing over his skin as he pushed it back, letting it slip over his shoulders. Pulling back slowly, he smiled, looking over Hiei's form, sliding a hand down his chest.

Hiei watched Kurama through half closed eyes. This wasn't too bad... He didn't mind being without a shirt, whatever the reason. Slipping it off fully, he continued to watch Kurama. The hand on his chest was alright as well. Especially there... He couldn't hold back the small shiver as a finger brushed over a nipple. One part of him watched in bewilderment. Just what exactly was happening? Toughing a hand to Kurama's cheek softly, he leaned in once more, pressing their lips back together.

Kurama let his eyes slowly slip closed as he met Hiei's lips, letting the kiss deepen this time. Hiei seemed to be a fast learner. The hand on Hiei's chest caressed lightly, making its way downwards, over the flat, muscled stomach. Dropping his hand lower, he pressed his fingers against Hiei's crotch, feeling the half hardness.

Breaking from the kiss, Hiei's eyes opened wide, a gasp passing his parted lips. A small noise he couldn't quite identify escaped with a sigh. Looking back to Kurama, his eyes, unbeknownst to him, held a flicker of desire.

Having reopened his eyes, Kurama watched Hiei's face, smiling at the gasp and breathy moan. He'd hoped Hiei would react to his touches rather than get up and leave. He'd not give him the chance now. Sliding his hand under Hiei's loose pants, he rubbed his fingers over the hardening shaft, recapturing his lips, taking advantage of the fact that they were parted to slip his tongue into Hiei's mouth.

Feeling Kurama's fingers against his cock, pressing and rubbing, Hiei's eyes rolled back, clouded with newly awakened feelings of lust and need. His mind, not used to the sensations Kurama was submerging him in, focused on the new feelings, forgetting their little lesson, pride, defiance, his usual aloofness for affection... Only the here and now existed. He and Kurama and the throbbing pleasure he was becoming addicted to. Groaning deeply, he unconsciously pressed his hips closer, trying to get more of it, speaking past Kurama sucking at his bottom lip. "K-kurama... Please... please don't..."

Kurama watched in wonder at the change in Hiei. He'd given in to the pleasure, the desire for more. As he'd hoped... One so inexperienced wasn't used to dealing with such strong feelings... Hearing Hiei's words however, Kurama's face fell. "Don't... don't what Hiei?" He prayed silently to whatever deity might listen. Don't let it end now...

"Don't - don't..." Hiei swallowed thickly, struggling with his scattered thoughts, trying to put a coherent sentence together.

Looking down, Kurama slowed his hand, giving a few last fondles before he began to grudgingly pull away. Somewhere he must have miscalculated. Maybe Hiei wasn't as susceptible to the pleasure as he'd thought, counted on really. Feeling a sudden firm grip on his wrist, his eyes snapped up, meeting those of Hiei, momentarily clear, holding a sense of determination.

"Kurama, you bastard. Don't tease me. Don't stop..." A pleading note crept into his voice, the cloud of pleasure and unsiated lust filtering back over his face. Pulling lightly at Kurama's hand, he pressed it more firmly against his shaft.

Moaning softly, Kurama pressed closer, kissing Hiei heatedly. Curling his fingers around his cock, he began stroking, dragging his thumb over the velvety head, drawing a whimper from Hiei.

Kurama was surely doing this to torture him. Almost stopping, then starting again after he had to practically beg, now moving slowly... He needed more. He didn't know why. But his body ached for it. Every last fiber of his being. He needed... release. From the building pressure. The dizzying drive for more. "Faster... faster Kurama. I need... I need more..."

Licking over Hiei's lips, Kurama shifted, slipping from his lap, careful to never stop his motion. He'd likely be flayed alive if he halted now. Pulling Hiei's pants down as he moved, he came to rest between his legs on the floor, looking up at the face awash with pleasure, eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling. Stroking a little faster, he gave a small squeeze, leaning forward to slowly drag his tongue over the head of Hiei's cock.

The new sensation of warm wetness tore at Hiei's already frayed nerves, catapulting him over the edge he'd been quickly approaching. With his mouth open in a soundless scream, he came, finding his release. His fingers, now wound in Kurama's hair, clung tightly, his eyes wide, reflecting both wonder and a dawning satisfaction. Gasping finally, one part of his mind absently registered a warm liquid landing on his stomach, shuddering as he all but went limp, panting raggedly, his heart racing.

Smiling softly, Kurama nuzzled his cheek against Hiei's thigh, slowly lifting his head to lick the seed from Hiei's form. Finishing, he stood gently taking Hiei's limp body into his arms, lifting him. Leaving his clothing where it lie, across the chair and puddled on the floor, he carried Hiei to the other room, laying him on his bed. Sliding his own shirt off, he slipped in next to Hiei, snuggling close while he had the chance. There was no telling what Hiei's reaction would be when he regained his alertness.

Hiei could feel Kurama, his gentle touches, the intimate cleaning that made his over sensitive skin tingle. He couldn't bring himself to move as he was lifted and carried, instead trying to recover. His breathing slowed, as did his heart rate. Turning towards Kurama as he joined him in the bed, he closed his eyes, letting himself rest.

Watching Hiei for a little bit, Kurama let his calm mask fade for a moment, a look of tenderness and caring showing through, When he was almost positive Hiei was asleep, he lay his head down, closing his eyes. He all but jumped from the bed when Hiei spoke, his voice soft.

"Kurama..."

"Yes, Hiei?"

"Why did you do that?"

Looking at Hiei, he frowned slightly. "Do what?"

Opening his eyes, he met Kurama's gaze. "Give me such... pleasure. Such feeling."

Trying to shrug the question off, Kurama looked back at Hiei mildly, clinging to his calm front that he'd somehow managed to keep through his surprise, despite the jump. "I wanted to. I enjoyed it."

"You enjoyed it... And you expect nothing in return? Just pleasing me pleases you?" He kept Kurama pinned with his gaze, pressed close to him in the bed.

Kurama fought against the uneasiness he felt when held under Hiei's scrutiny. Lowering his eyes, he gave a small nod. "Yes, just as I said."

Smirking slightly as Kurama looked away, Hiei shifted, almost unnoticeably, touching his fingertips to Kurama's bare stomach. Letting them drift down, he pressed his palm to the bulge still apparent under the material of his pants. "I may be wrong, but if you got such enjoyment, wouldn't this not be here?"

Kurama quickly lifted his eyes when he felt Hiei's fingers, unable to fight off the urge to press his hips closer as the hand moved down, letting out a small gasp despite his best efforts. "It is... a different type of pleasure..."

"Really. Perhaps I should learn that as well then. You were so eager to teach me before after all." Hiei saw the weakening of Kurama's carefully controlled manner. That calm façade could be cracked it seemed. Just what Hiei had wanted. Moving his hand slowly, he rubbed, tracing the outline of Kurama's shaft.

faç façade didn't crack. It shattered. Tipping his head back, Kurama let out a choked moan, his eyelids drooping heavily. Biting his bottom lip, he looked at Hiei, the lust and desire as well as blatant need now unmasked. "Oooh Hiei..."

Giving an almost sultry, seductive look, Hiei leaned closer, pressing his lips to Kurama's chest, kissing down softly, pausing to lick a nipple, drawing another moan from Kurama as he arched up towards the feeling. His fingers explored teasingly as he moved, quickly finding just the right spots to rub and nip, which drew moans and which created shivers.

Kurama lay helplessly as Hiei moved, his eyes closing fully. Swallowing thickly, another shudder overtook his form as Hiei's tongue flicked over his navel. His hands drifted over Hiei's back absently, pausing in their travel to clutch at him with each moan pulled from him.

Looking up, Hiei allowed himself to smile. Finally, Kurama's calmness was stripped away, forcing him to show his feelings. Which, Hiei was surprised to note, seemed to come quite naturally to Kurama. His face showed his every thought, his pleas before he voiced them. Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he slowly slipped Kurama's pants down, leaning his head closer, finally dragging his tongue over the head of Kurama's cock.

Stiffening, Kurama opened his eyes slowly, looking down to Hiei. His mouth hung slightly open, snapping shut when he realized the fact, but not before a deep moan could pass his lips. Pressing his hips closer, he slid a hand up Hiei's back, curling his fingers into his thick black hair. "And you th-thought I was the one teasing... I hardly - Uungh!"

Hiei smirked around the length of Kurama's cock, having taken a good three-quarters of it into his mouth. 'Well, I guess that makes us even for you cutting me off...' Thinking smugly to himself, he gave an experimental suck, spurred on by Kurama's answering moan and the tightened grip in his hair.

Kurama's world was hazy about him. Flashes of light behind his eyelids as they once more slipped closed kept pace with Hiei's movements. Steeling himself, he cracked his eyes open, a groan shuddering from him as he watched the form between his thighs. What Hiei lacked in experience, he made up for in enthusiasm, Kurama thought dizzily.

Hiei pressed his head down further, struggling to take Kurama's entire cock into his mouth. Relaxing his throat finally, his nose met Kurama's lower stomach. Trying not to gag, he swallowed gingerly.

Kurama's eyes snapped wide, deep with lust. Shivering, he gasped as pleasure exploded through him, his fingers gripping Hiei tighter. "Oh gods Hiei... Yes.. yes.. _yes_!"

Hiei allowed himself a smirk, each of Kurama's 'Yes's following little movements of his tongue. Moving a hand slowly, he cupped Kurama's balls, rubbing over the tightness, weighing then with his fingers. Sliding his head up, he kept his lips wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking harder.

Unable to take his eyes from Hiei, Kurama arched his hips up, pushing his shaft further into Hiei's mouth, only to relax back down until just the head of his cock was held within teaveeavenly warmth once more. Repeating the motion, he settled into a needy rhythm, fucking Hiei's mouth.

His tongue swirling and rubbing, Hiei kept sucking, pushing his head down to meet Kurama's thrusts, taking his shaft deeply into his mouth each time. Squeezing gently over his balls, caressing, he pushed Kurama ever closer to his release, eagerly licking up the fluids seeping freely from his cock.

Feeling Hiei's tongue drag across the slit in his cockhead, Kurama stiffened, his words running together, his eyes squeezing tightly shut while his finger coiled more tightly into Hiei's hair. "OhgodsohyesyesHieiplease..." Shuddering, he arched his hips up, his entire body tensing. "FuckyesohOH... Hiei!" Calling out his name, he felt himself plunge into ecstasy.

Hiei swallowed the sticky seed that filled his mouth, deciding that the taste was tolerable. It tasted like Kurama; nothing else would explain it. A small dribble escaped from the corner of his mouth, He suckled more gently, his fingers caressing until Kurama heaved a sigh, relaxing. Lifting his head, Hiei moved back up Kurama's form, wearing a pleased smile. Placing a soft kiss on Kurama's lips, he settled back down against him.

Kurama returned the kiss lazily, opening his eyes to look over at Hiei, slipping his tongue out to lick off the dribble before letting his hands slide from his hair, moving them down to his back. Pulling him close, he stretched luxuriously, sated. "Mmmm... You're good at that." Smiling, he half closed his eyes, a hand moving up and down Hiei's side slowly.

"I had a good teacher." His voice was quiet as he rested his head against Kurama's chest, snuggling close, absently pulling a blanket up over the two of them. Pressing a kiss to Kurama's chest before closing his eyes, he chuckled softly. "And you were right. Again." The typical sarcasm wasn't present in his voice. Fighting against the sleep trying to take him, he smothered a yawn against Kurama's skin.

Blinking a little, Kurama fought off sleep as well, with little success, trying to process Hiei's words. "Right? Right about what?" Quickly losing his battle, he vaguely registered Hiei's sleepy, mumbled response, something about giving pleasure, before sleep claimed him. With Hiei in his arms, he drifted into a contented slumber. Perhaps in the morning he'd educate Hiei on the pleasures of long, hot showers...


	2. Hot Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama shows Hiei the pleasure of hot showers. Among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When this was written, I had ideas for a third chapter, but never got there. I got sucked into a different fandom and never really had time to look back. So this is the final chapter, more or less! Unless some weird begging happens. O.o Which I doubt,

Hiei woke slowly, blinking his crimson-hued eyes open. A smile flickererossross his lips before he could figure out why. He normally woke rather cold and restless. However this morning, the fire demon found himself warmly cuddled into comfortable blankets, an odd sense of satisfaction lingering about him.

Slowly, as he lay in the unfamiliar bed, allowing himself to enjoy the comfort, the memories from the night before filtered back into his mind.

His face colored slightly as he recalled the hd ded details. Especially when he thought about how he'd started. Almost stupidly naive... innocent... nervous, though he'd never admit to it. He hadn't even caught on to Kurama's advances at first.

Speaking of Kurama, where had he gone? Hiei looked over to the empty section of bed next to him, the spot where Kurama had fallen asleep cuddled close to his own form last night. The spot where...

Momentarily forgetting that he cared where Kurama had gotten to, Hiei smiled, stretching luxuriously, lingering on the memory of Kurama's pleasure. Of course his own had been spectacular, like nothing he's ever experienced before, nearly driving him mad. But to watch Kurama, to feel and taste him as he, himself, brought the spirit fox to completion...

He shivered a little, slowly registering a familiar throbbing between his legs. Shifting slightly, he hissed as the blanket moved over his aroused flesh. Sliding a hand down his form, he explored curiousHe fHe found it odd, how his body reacted, having a chance now to notice, when before he'd been thrown into too many new feelings to be able to properly sort them out.

His back arched up to press his stomach closer to his own hand. His breath caught, then sped up in anticipation. He was slowly losing interest in exploring, the touch on his skin becoming more important. Not that he was sure where his erection had come from, but as soon as his fingers slid over the hard flesh, he could have cared less.

Moaning, he pressed his hips up into his fingers, curling them around his cock, stroking a little, as Kurama had done, reveling in the sensations it wrought. Though it had been better somehow with Kurama...

His fingers slowed as he blinked. Kurama. He needed Kurama. Slipping from the bed, he moved to the room's door, looking out and to the right. The living room... Where Kurama had first touched him. He groaned, his cock giving a throb of need.

The glasses that they had left had been cleared away. Moving quickly, Hiei checked the kitchen. Empty as well... Frustrated, he moved back towards the bedroom, pausing when he noticed another door off to one side, half closed. Pushing the door open, he peeked in, hearing the sound of running water.

Hiei looked quickly around the new room. It seemed to be set up like a human bathroom, though he hadn't exactly been in many. Curious, he moved past a sink and a huge tub, towards an alcove set into one wall, partially covered by a steam shrouded door. The running water was obviously contained behind the obscuring obstacle.

Opening the door, Hiei froze, his eyes meeting Kurama's. The spirit fox stood in a generously sized shower stall, his red hair wet and slicked back from his face, ears and tail absent. He leaned against the wall facing the door, one hand on his hip, the other slowly tracing up and down his length, as if he'd been waiting for the fire demon.

Groaning softly at the sight, Hiei moved forward, his eyes fixed on the kitsune, his cock standing proudly, begging for attention. Letting the door close once again, he smiled slightly, stopping a few feet from the waiting demon, able to feel the spray of the warm water.

Kurama smiled seductively, giving his cock a last teasing squeeze before pushing smoothly off of the wall and moving towards Hiei. He'd purposely gotten up early, tidied up the living room and moved to wait in the shower, his last thought from the night before having stuck with him. Luckily he hadn't been waiting long.

Pressing his slick form up against Hiei, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, leaning his forehead against the shorter demon's.

"I knew you wouldn't keep me waiting for too long..." He shifted his hips, letting his shaft brush against Hiei's. "I see you couldn't escape a morning erection either."

Hiei let his own form press close to Kurama's wet body, slipping his arms around the slender waist, looking up into the expressive emerald eyes. With a sense of satisfaction, he noted that Kurama hadn't even bothered to fix his features into his normal calm mask. Most coherent thoughts left his mind, however, when Kurama's cock moved against his own.

"I-is that what you call it... I thought perhaps you'd been molesting me in my sleep and then ran off to torture me." A smirk lingered along his lips, taking the sting out of his words.

"Trust me, if I molested you, I'd stick around. And I don't plan on torturing you, Hiei, though if you'd like, I could add a lesson on the fine art of sexual torture..." He smirked at Hiei's shocked face and quick stammering to negate his offer. Pushing the smaller demon back against the tiled wall, he let the warm water rain down on the both of them. He kissed Hiei softly, shifting to his neck and slowly downwards, taking a bit more time to shower attention on his lover's body.

Hiei let his hands tangle in Kurama's fiery hair, his head tipping back to rest against the wall. His senses were on fire, and even though he had a much better idea of what to expect this time around, the pleasure still threatened to burn him alive. Groaning as Kurama licked around a nipple, he let his eyes slide half closed.

"Gods Kurama... I really can't handle your teasing right now."

"Teasing? Who said I was teasing?" Kurama grinned up at Hiei, his hands on the other's hips, dipping down to nip at his navel, flicking his tongue into the dip, shifting again to suckle at the skin just below, though not quite far enough down to offer the attention his shaft needed. Kurama's own length twitched in sympathy.

"Please, please Kurama... Do you really want me to beg? I- Aahhh!" He cried out, nearly screaming as Kurama shifted quickly yet again, engulfing the head of his cock, lapping eagerly at the beads of fluid. His fingers tightened slightly in the silken strands, his eyes fluttering fully closed. "Ooh... fuck."

Kurama smirked to himself. He'd never get tired of Hiei's little exclamations, the way he nearly melted at the pleasure... The pleasure he was finally able to give. Suddenly feeling very possessive, he pressed Hiei's hips back against the wall, preventing him from moving while pressing his head down father, moving until he had Hiei's entire length expertly encased in his mouth.

Hiei shuddered, the instinctive thrust of his hips prevented by Kurama's firm grip. He whimpered; a sound he'd most likely never admit to making, but at that moment, he'd have done anything just to ensure that perfect mouth stayed around him. His fingers moved slowly, massaging tenderly at Kurama's scalp.

The gentle rubbing elicited a soft moan and a pleased purr. Kurama snapped out of his partial daze, hearing Hiei's throaty moan. Looking up, he took in Hiei's form, a small shiver running down his spine. The fire demon's eyes were closed, cheeks flushed, his teeth gritted, breathing quickened. Kurama gave a little suckle in appreciation.

Hiei hissed sharply, the suck threatening to push him over the edge. The pleasure Kurama offered was still new to him, and he was losing himself to it much quicker than he wanted. He shuddered almost violently as Kurama began moving his head, sucking harder. With a groan of both frustration and determination, he pulled on Kurama's head, stopping him and drawing him up, pressing his lips firmly to the other demon's, tasting himself on Kurama's tongue.

Kurama whined softly as he felt Hiei's hands pulling at him, but he gave in, letting his weeping cock go, finding his lips claimed moments later. He parted them for Hiei's questing tongue, purring softly, looking at him questioningly, not quite able to stop a pout.

"Kurama..." Hiei smiled a little, the expression making his face seem warmer. "I want us both to feel it... To reach the end together this time." He slid a hand down Kurama's chest, caressing, finally reaching his cock, giving the long ignored organ a gentle squeeze.

Kurama let out a high pitched moan, pressing almost desperately against Hiei's hand. Unable to completely keep his hips from rocking against the offered pressure, he began pressing heated kisses over Hiei's jaw and neck. Sliding a hand from the other demon's hip, he wrapped his fingers around both of their shafts, forcing their cocks to rub against each other.

"Whatever you want Hiei... But I won't last long..."

Hiei shuddered, turning his head slightly to catch Kurama's lips, kissing him with a passion he'd never felt before. His tongue slipped out, gliding over the other demon's lips, tasting him, then delving between them to ravage his mouth. His hand shifted, moving opposite of Kurama's, gripping their lengths on the other side, rubbing what flesh had been neglected.

"Don't worry... Neither will I..." The words were breathy, spoken against Kurama's lips.

Kurama's cry was swallowed by the kiss, his hips giving a shallow thrust, rubbing more firmly against Hiei's length, drawing a deep moan from both demons. Hiei was just as fiery as he'd expected... Which really was no surprise, but Kurama was more than ready for it. He'd waited far too long to win Hiei over.

The smaller demon broke the kiss, shuddering, tipping his head forward to rest his forehead against Kurama's chest. He might be used to having control, and prefer it most times, but he was still too inexperienced to keep it up for long. And it was nice to be held for once... Leaning against the spirit fox, Hiei let his hips rock counter to the rhythm of their hands, the hand still entangled in Kurama's hair holding the other demon close. 

"Nnn... Kurama..."

"Oh, Hiei... Just a little more... Yesss..." Kurama let his hips match the movements of Hiei's, his eyes squeezing shut. He just couldn't help himself with the fire demon. He could be spent and exhausted and a simple touch from Hiei could have him hard and throbbing all over again. And finished just as fast. But this time... This time he'd reach his peak with Hiei... The thought as well as the mounting pleasure drew another deep moan.

Hiei tried to keep his eyes open. He wanted to watch... To see Kurama's hand touching him. To see his own hand curled around both of their lengths. He wanted to witness Kurama's climax as he lost himself to his own, again able to see the unguarded expression of rapture on the kitsune's face. 

But pleasure was conspiring against both of them. Kurama had already surrendered, eyes closed, lips parted to draw in panting gasps. Hiei's lids were heavy as he watched their hands and hips move, whimpering as the sensations once again attempted to overwhelm him, drowning him in bliss.

The fire demon tightened his grip as he stroked, feeling as if he needed something more, even if it was just a tiny bit of added friction. He groaned as Kurama mimicked the move, a strangled cry answering Hiei's own exclamation.

Kurama's rhythm began to falter, in favor of simply moving faster, harder against his little lover. Tucking his head down against Hiei's, he spoke close to his ear, a deep purr rumbling through his words.

"Gods Hiei... Mmn, fuck... You're so hot...I always knew you would be. You could make me hard just by looking at me- ah... Oh, fuck... Soo close..." 

Hiei smirked slightly, licking his lips, turning his head just enough to see Kurama's face. "Such a dirty mouth Kurama... And I- nnn... love it. Scream for me Kurama... Scream for me." Hiei darted his head forward, biting at Kurama's chest, firmly capturing a little fold of flesh.

Kurama sucked in a breath, his eyes snapping open, looking down at Hiei for a moment, stunned. Such a possessive gesture... Something he might do himself, being a fox. Holding Hiei's gaze, he lost himself, arching and crying out harshly, his hips bucking to press tightly to Hiei's own, his seed spilling over them both.

Hiei was seconds behind, once he felt Kurama's first spasm, able to watch the ecstasy wash over the taller demon's face. Moaning around the flesh he held, he thrust himself up against Kurama, panting, his seed mingling with the fox's as he found his release.

Both demons held tightly to one another, shuddering before relaxing slowly, Hiei slumping against Kurama who slumped against the shower wall. Kurama recovered first, having experience on his side and set about cleaning the two of them off, washing quickly, making use of the warm water.

Hiei was reluctant to give up his grip, but finally did so in favor of enjoying the gentle washing Kurama offered. They were done quickly and the fire demon allowed himself to be led back to the bedroom after toweling off, crawling up into the bed next to Kurama.

"I expect you to still be here when I wake up..."

Kurama grinned, tilting his head to one side, red hair brushed out neatly. "Oh? You intend to sleep?"

Hiei snorted, closing his eyes and snuggling in. "Unlike some people, I feel rather drained after such an experience. Perhaps I'll gain more energy with time."

"You plan to stick around then?" Kurama's heart surged at the prospect.

Peeking an eye open, Hiei grinned. "Well... I do have several more lessons, do I not?"

"Oh yes, you certainly do." Kurama allowed himself an evil smirk, stealing a kiss from Hiei before settling down as well. He'd never pass up a chance to snuggle with Hiei.

Ignoring the smirk, Hiei closed the eye once again, relaxing, drifting towards sleep. He'd worry about what Kurama had planned for him later. Right now, he needed to recover from another much-enjoyed lesson, tucked safely in Kurama's arms.


	3. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurama feels another lesson is in order. Hiei isn't sure he particurlarly enjoys this one. It'll be up to Kurama to change his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's a good thing I looked through my old fic files. I knew I had had ideas for a third part... I didn't remember that I'd actually finished one! So enjoy this surprise third part!

“Hiei… Hiiiieiii…” A soft voice was calling.

Someone was trying to wake him. Hadn’t he managed to instill enough fear into everyone he knew by now to ensure that he could do something as simple as sleep without being disturbed? Apparently not. But the voice was quiet, intruding only gently. Finally, with a sigh, Hiei let his eyes flutter open, the deep red meeting emerald green.

Kurama.

Yes, he remembered now. He seemed to have trouble keeping his thoughts in order, after Kurama’s little lessons. Granted, there had only been two so far, but before he’d gotten caught up in the whirlwind that was the pleasure Kurama introduced him to, Hiei’s experience in the matter had been zero. And now that he’d had a taste, he wasn’t sure how he’d gone so long without knowing such things existed.

Kurama smiled down gently, leaning in to claim a soft kiss. Hiei looked like an angel while sleeping. No scowls or frowns, his face smoothed out in relaxation. And while he didn’t _want_ to drag Hiei from his slumber, he’d been asleep for nearly half the day already. 

“Good morning, Fox.” Hiei’s voice was low, sleepy still. He shifted a hand, or tried to, seeking to touch Kurama’s cheek. He was getting used to such affectionate little gestures. But his hand wouldn’t respond properly. With a confused blink, he twisted himself around to glance up, finding both hands, for some inexplicable reason, bound together, attached to the headboard of the bed.

Crimson eyes immediately shot back to Kurama, brows raised, only to receive a kitsune grin. Suddenly, Hiei was nervous.

“Kurama..?”

The spirit fox, ears and tail back in place now that he was dry, grinned, looking at once devious and quite pleased with himself. Hiei had agreed to stay. And he wanted more lessons. This was one lesson he wouldn’t forget. And given the fact that Hiei was not an easy individual to overpower, the sleeping fire demon had presented the perfect opportunity.

“Are you ready for your next lesson, Hiei?” The grin never faded. If anything, it grew. It was… unsettling, seeing such an expression on Kurama’s normally kind face. But somehow, it was frighteningly arousing as well.

“Lesson? Kurama.. untie me.” He tugged lightly at the binding; a scarf? It looked like it, but it was deceptively strong. It would be difficult to tear, given the position he was stuck in. What had gotten into the fox anyway? Didn’t he know by now that Hiei didn’t like being tied down and- oh, that was nice. But really. Waking up to being tied down? Having a crazy fox grinning down at you.. running his fingers… oh, just a little.. to the.. left…

Kurama laughed softly as Hiei arched towards the fingers he was currently using to tease the little fire demon. He was doing his damnedest to get Kurama’s fingers to slide over a nipple. The kitsune indulged him for a moment, grinning at the soft moan he was rewarded with. Hiei’s body was like a finely tuned instrument. And Kurama was learning to play it beautifully.

Kurama was a bastard. A bastard! He hated him. With a passion. Except when he did that. Hiei shivered, hips shifting in frustration. Kurama seemed content to touch everywhere but where he most wanted the soft hands. His cock was already standing on it’s own, twitching every time Kurama’s fingers got close, only to throb with discontent when they danced away once more.

“K-K’rama…”

Kurama tried to quell his own shiver, with little success. Everything about Hiei made his blood run quicker. And such a cute little stutter… With a smile, he leaned in to graze his lips over Hiei’s exposed skin, pressing soft kisses and gentle nips over his chest, working his way to the nipple his fingers had been circling. 

“Surely you can take more than this, Hiei. I haven’t even begun yet. What happened to your sense of adventure?” Sure, he was goading Hiei. But he had to keep him at least a little distracted if he was to make the most of his opportunity. It wasn’t exactly torture if he got what he wanted, when he wanted it. But Hiei was hard to deny… Maybe mild torture then.

Hiei growled softly, his chest arching up to the lips that ghosted over his skin. He had half a mind to just rip free of the restraints and pin the fox down. And then… Well.. Maybe he did need more lessons. Cursing his inexperience, he tugged again at a wrist, wanting a hand buried in the red hair that was tickling over him. Just how long was Kurama planning on teasing him?

Said kitsune found himself pondering the same question. He’d have to be careful. There’d be a fine line between playing and having Hiei turn to plotting his demise for letting him suffer. The last thing he wanted was to turn his almost lover against him after they’d shared so much. This would be a challenge. Kurama looked forward to it.

It wouldn’t be so bad, being tied down and teased, if Kurama would just slide a hand down… Yes, like that one. He smirked to himself, only to start at the feel of cold metal against his aroused flesh. Lifting his head, he looked down in time to see Kurama pull his hand away, something left around the base of his cock. He couldn’t fathom its purpose. Jewelry? For _that_? Now he’d seen everything. It was however, vaguely constricting.

That should do the trick. Kurama grinned faintly, letting his fingers play over Hiei’s lower belly, rubbing softly, watching the smaller demon squirm. Hiei would have no idea what a cock ring was, or it’s purpose. Now he could play with less teasing and the fire demon would have no choice but to wait until Kurama _let_ him come. He wouldn’t like it. But he’d understand afterwards.

At least… he hoped he’d understand..

With a shiver, Hiei let his head fall back to the pillow, shifting impatiently, his cock still throbbing faintly, missing the fleeting touch. As soon as he got free, he was going to kill- oh, much better… He arched up, his head tipping back, groaning at the feel of Kurama’s hand returning, running over the length of him, gripping lightly to rub, just enough. All right, the fox could live. Just as long as he kept doing that…

Kurama chuckled softly, letting his hand slide over Hiei’s shaft slowly, fingers tightening just a little on each upstroke, offering something of a milking sensation. He leaned in to steal a kiss from Hiei’s lips while he was distracted, lazily working his way down the fire demon’s form, pressing kisses and nibbles over his pale skin. He was going to take full advantage of this opportunity.

Hiei groaned softly, rocking his hips against Kurama’s hand, trying too late to catch the fox’s lips. As much as he liked the kitsune’s kisses, there were more interesting things to focus on. He panted softly, eyes rolling closed.

“Oh Gooods~.. Kurama…” He hissed softly, not bothering to fight the pleasure this time, wanting to feel the rush, to be swept away for those few glorious moments. “Please…” The word was barely a whisper.

It was Kurama’s turn to shiver, his fingers tightening a little, heeding Hiei’s unspoken request. A single, barely breathed word and he was panting along with Hiei. It was nearly enough to make him forget all about the current lesson. The fact that Hiei was supposed to be experiencing a little torture along with his pleasure. 

But Hiei was reacting so beautifully, even letting go of a little of his control, asking for more, shifting and moving under his hand. How had he managed to hold off from touching the little fire demon for as long as he had?

Hiei let out a soft gasp, pressing up into the hand on him, arching faintly. It was getting closer, the smoldering pressure that would erupt and turn his world smokey. And he wanted it. He arched again, feeling the pleasure coil tighter, waiting for it to spring. Almost there, almost there, almost there… He froze, arched, waiting for it.. and waiting…

Slowly he blinked his eyes open, settling blankly back onto the bed. The feeling had faded slightly without peaking. But… He shuddered as Kurama’s hand still moved over him, flesh sensitive, as it normally was after a climax, but he’d had none of the satisfaction, cock still hard and throbbing.

“Kurama…”

Kurama smirked slowly, looking down at his little would-be lover. Oh yes, this was working out beautifully. Hiei was flushed and panting, body slicked faintly in a light sheen of sweat, eyes dark, reflecting the lust rolling through him. And he was a prisoner to the spirit fox’s whim.

“Yes, Hiei?” His voice was sickly sweet. Too innocent.

The fire demon scowled as well as he was able, the still moving hand making it hard for him to keep his concentration. But it was important that he do so. There was something he had to figure out. Why hadn’t he been able to feel that release? That glorious climax that he’d been able to lose himself in before? What was different? His brows furrowed and finally, he blinked, eyes snapping down to his own cock. That bastard…

“Kurama. Take it off.”

He wasn’t able to hide his grin as he shook his head, leaning in to tongue the slit at the tip of Hiei’s cock insistently, earning an arch and a strangled sort of moan. But try as he might, Hiei wasn’t going to find release. Not just yet.

“But if I take it off, how are you going to appreciate the lesson, Hiei?” His voice was still saccharine, but the devious enjoyment was leaking into it. He hummed low in his throat, leaning just a bit closer to capture the very tip of Hiei’s length, sucking on it like some sort of sweet.

Hiei’s back bowed off the bed as he cried out sharply. The sudden sensation coupled with his sensitive flesh was driving him almost to the point of pain. Again he had the feeling of almost hitting his peak, only to have it quashed by the ring around his cock. The sound that escaped him next was laced with frustration, his head thrashing from one side to the other. How could the fox do this to him? He’d see that he suffered… Unless he made up for it immediately and let him come.

“F-fuck… K’rama, please…” He whimpered softly, quickly moving beyond caring what he sounded like.

Just a little longer… Just a little more and he’d give in to Hiei. Surely the little fire demon could handle that much. He dipped his head, taking the length he was toying with into his mouth, sucking harshly, head bobbing swiftly. It was fascinating really, watching the reactions he wrung from his subject. The way his legs flexed. The way he arched and writhed. The way his balls tightened slightly every time he was close, only to have the orgasm they were anticipating stripped away, letting the pressure build.

Beautiful. And all his to control.

It was a low, pitiful sound that finally broke the trance-like state he’d slipped into. Blinking green eyes up, he froze, lips still wrapped around Hiei.

The little fire demon was valiantly trying to hold back his sobs, but tears had escaped and were slowly leaking down his cheeks. His expression was quickly shifting from arousal to misery, unvoiced questions beginning to flit through his eyes.

Why? Why was Kurama punishing him? What was he supposed to learn from this? Sure it had seemed like it might be alright at first but…

Slowly, Kurama pulled away, letting the other demon calm slightly. He’d gotten carried away. Hiei was too inexperienced to take too much torture. He wasn’t some toy to be played with. He needed to take baby steps with everything he introduced his little one to. He needed to remedy this before he lost him.

With a soft smile, he pressed an apologetic kiss to Hiei’s thigh, long fingers quickly and carefully removing the cock ring, touching him as little as possible. This would all have to happen quickly.

Hiei wasn’t sure whether to be relieved that Kurama had stopped or try to break free so he could wring his neck. Nearly anything over the softest caress sent him into that shuddering-not orgasm and he ached. Oh Gods, did he ache… He whimpered, a sob getting through the last shreds of his control when the hateful ring was removed, a tingle starting in it’s wake, promising the sensation he’d so long been denied. Maybe, finally-

White. The whole world had gone white. He couldn’t comprehend what had happened at first, his mind and body unable to work together somehow, disconnected for just and moment and then he was screaming, arched off the bed until just his head and hips were touching the mattress. His hands, somehow free, snapped down to tangle harshly into Kurama’s hair. He hadn’t even been aware that they’d been freed.

The feeling he’d been striving for and falling short of was finally washing over him, burning, shattering, threatening to take his sanity. It was almost too much this time and he couldn’t stop screaming, barely able to register Kurama’s lips wrapped around him again, sucking, a finger pressed against him, intimate and hot. _In_ him. Brushing a place he hadn’t even known existed, making the heat burn that much hotter, searing as he came harder than he’d ever thought possible.

The white was fading, black growing along the edges in it’s place until he finally collapsed back to the bed, boneless and breathing raggedly, trying to find the air to keep himself conscious while staring sightlessly, not even aware that the gasps were really sobs and he was crying.

As soon as Hiei had fallen back to the bed, and he’d swallowed the flood offered to him, Kurama slipped up, arms firmly wrapped around the other demon, holding him close, hands soothing over his back gently, trying to bring him down. Definitely gotten carried away. The tormented relief etched on Hiei’s face nearly broke his heart and quite effectively deflated his own erection. Not even the memory of the sight of the nearly violent release was enough to keep him hard in the wake of it.

He held Hiei until the sobs faded into sniffles, the fire demon slowly coming back to himself and curling up against Kurama, taking comfort from him, despite the fox being the one to have left him in such a state. For that, he was grateful. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but finally, Hiei stirred, glancing up, looking weary.

“Fox.”

Kurama’s spirits fell slightly as he moved a hand to gently wipe away the tear tracks down Hiei’s cheeks. “Yes, Hiei?” He really wouldn’t blame him if he wanted to leave now. But he wasn’t sure he could deal with the loss.

“We won’t be doing that again anytime soon.” Despite the tiredness, there was conviction in his voice. Later, much later, when he was actually used to the pleasure, able to control himself against it, maybe then, they could try again.

The spirit fox nodded once, looking rather mournful. “I’m sorry, Hiei. It wasn’t really supposed to turn out that way..”

Hiei scoffed softly, leaning up to press a kiss to Kurama’s lips before curling back in against him, eyes closing. “Are all foxes as insatiably twisted as you?” There was no venom in the jibe.

He blinked once, then smiled, sagging in relief, answering in a soft murmur. “You’ll never find out. I’m the only fox you’ll ever have touching you.”

Hiei smiled against Kurama’s skin, sliding an arm about the slender form. “Good.” Still, the lesson hadn’t been a total loss. As a hazy detail hit him, Hiei glanced up again, fighting off sleep just long enough to ask. “What was that thing you did with your finger?”


End file.
